Christine's Other Friends
by georgebobpinglingchu
Summary: Those of us who have seen the movie know that Meg is basically Christine's only friend. But, what if Christine had her own little group of friends? Would the outcome have been different? Movie-verse C/R E/C at first possible OC/R and OC/E
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first story, so don't totally hate me if the characters are a little OOC. I absolutely LOOOOOVE Phantom of the Opera, and so do my friends. I'm the only one with a FF account, but we're all working together on this. I own all the characters I create, but (sadly) I don't own POTO or any affiliated characters and locations. How's THAT for a disclaimer?**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The girl skiped down the main hallway of the Opera Populaire, laughing. "Come on, Belle, or we shall be late!"

The girl called Belle ran to her friend. "Genny! Slow down!" Genny merely laughed and continued on down the hallway, until they reached the dressing rooms. Cossette ran up to them.

"You guys are late again? Sheesh! Madame Giry is going to bludgeon you with that cane of hers!"

Genny laughed again. "Really, Coss, you worry too much. You shouldn't be so uptight."

"And you should not be so flippant, Genevieve," came a serious voice from the other side of the room. There was a sudden hush in the commotion as Madame Giry stepped up to Genny. "It is a danger to wander the Opera House, even in daylight hours."

"Why is that?" Christine stepped forward.

"Oh, nothing my dear." Madame Giry looked at Christine, almost apoogetically. Monsieur Reyer called for attention, and Madame Giry ushered the girls to their places for rehersal.

About five minutes into rehersal, Monsieur LeFevre stopped everyone.

"Some of you have heard rumors of my immenient retirement," he said. "I am here to announce that they are all true." There was a mumbling from the cast. LeFevre proceeded to introduce Monsieurs Andre and Firmin, the new owners of the opera house. Then they introduced the Opera's new patron, the Vicomte DeChagny.

Christine gasped. "It's Raoul!"

Meg, Genny, Belle, and Cossette looked more than a little confused, so Christine explained. "Before my father died, in the house by the sea... I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts," she said dreamily.

Meg looked at him. "Oh, Christine! He's so handsome!"

Genny looked at him too. "I'll say." Her comment was met by an elbow in the ribs from Belle.

"Christine already knows him," she whispered. "She gets first dibs."

Genny pouted through the rest of rehersal.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That night, after the Gala. Christine sat in the chapel, lighting a candle for her father.

"_Brava, brava, bravissima,_" rang a voice through the darkness. Christine smiled at the voice of her angel.

Meg and Belle ran down the stairs, calling for Christine. They finally found her, sitting in the darkness.

"_Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect. I only wish I knew your secret. Who is this new tutor?_" Meg asked.

Christine looked dreamily away. "Father once spoke of an angel, I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing, I can sense him, and I know he's here." She got up and walked around the room. "_Here in this room he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me, he the unseen genius_."

Belle led Christine out into the hallway, making their way to the diva's dressing room. "_Christine, you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true. Christine, you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you_."

Ignoring her two friends, Christine walked ahead. "_Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to us your Glory._" The other two sang along. "_Angel of Music, hide no longer, secret and strange angel._"

Christine looked around. "_He's with me even now_."

"_Your hands are cold_."

"_All around me_."

"_Your face, Christine, it's white!_"

"_It frightens me_."

"_Don't be frightened_."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**So, whaddaya think? This is my first one, so don't hate me. Oh, and if this seems extremely like the movie, don't worry. Starting next chapter, things start to get a little weird...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! And yes, you should be frightened. This is where the story starts to change up a little. Once again, I own nothing but my OC's.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"An' *_chomp_* ya see *_munch_* that's why my name *_crunch_* should'a been *_swallow_* croissant."

Belle looked at her friend. "That's nice Cossette."

Cossette laughed. "I know, right?" She continues to eat her croissant.

Genny ran up, out of breath. "Guys! Christine's gone!"

"What?"

"Yeah! Raoul went to go get the carriage so they could have dinner, and when he came back, her door was locked and he heard some guy's voice! Then the voices stopped!" she said in all one breath.

"Oh my God!"

"I know! So, who's going to help me pick the lock?''

Cossette stood up. "Oooh! Oooh! Me! But I don't know how, and neither do you! Any ideas, Belle?"

Belle bit her lip. "Well, we could always ask Emmeline-" The other two ran off. "But it's probably not safe!" she called after them.

They soon returned dragging a girl with light brown hair.

"Oi! Put me down! I'll sic my daddy on you!"

Cossette laughed. "We're not scared of your father, Madamoiselle Buquet. We require your services. Pick this lock for us, or suffer the consequences." Genny grinned.

Emmeline rolled her eyes. "Course I'll help you," she said. "Wait, what were you going to do if I didn't comply."

Genny grinned wider. "Trust me chere, you don't want to know.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Is it open yet?"

"Hush, Cossette! This is harder than it looks!" Emmeline twisted the hairpin in the doorknob. There was a click. "Got it!" she said, opening the door. The room was empty. In fact, the only thing out of sorts was the mirror. Belle was the first to realize this.

"Hey!" she said, inspecting said piece of furniture. "There's a light back there!"

The girls crowded around. "Okay, on three, we move it. One... Two... THREE!" They pushed the mirror aside.

"Woah,"

There was an elaborate hallway, lit by candles. In the distance, they could see the faint glimmer of water.

"You guys should go get Meg and Elle," Belle whispered. The others ran off, leaving Belle in the room.

"_Sing once again with me, a strange duet..._" The most warm, seductive voice Belle had ever heard was echoing through the chambers. Without knowing it, she followed the voice down the hallway. Soon she was hiding behind a red velvet curtain, listening to the Music of the Night.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Oh, CRAP! Where's Belle!" The girls had returned to the diva's room, to find their friend gone.

"Where's she go?" Genny asked.

"Maybe she was kidnapped by the Phantom of the Opera!"

"The Phantom isn't real, Cossette," Genny rolled her eyes. "Besides, he would be no match for her. Did you see what she did to Joseph Buquet last week?"

Emmeline glared at her.

"Sorry."

"Maybe she went exploring!" Elle suggested.

Meg shook her head. "No way. She wouldn't do that."

Meanwhile, Cossette and Genny had been arguing on a previously made point.

"I'm telling you! The Phantom is real!"

Genny rolled her eyes again. "Honestly, Coss, you still believe in ghosts?"

Cossette stomped her foot. "He is not a ghost!"

"The why is he called the _Phantom_ of the Opera?"

"How should I know?" Cossette yelled. Elle quickly clamped a had over her mouth.

"Hush!" she whispered. "If the Phantom is real, as you say, your yelling will only alert him to our presence!"

Raoul ran into the room. "Where's Christine? have you found her yet?"

"Nope," said Cossette, removing Elle's hand from her mouth. "We think she's back there with our friend Belle."

Raoul looked confused. "The quiet, brunette one?"

"With green eyes? Yeah, that's her."

Sensing the opportunity, Genny stepped forward and help out her hand to Raoul. "I'm Genny. Short for Genevieve."

Raoul eyed the proffered hand cautiously. Genny was pretty, with bright blue eyes and sandy brown, almost blonde hair. He bowed and brought her hand to within an inch of his lips. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Madamoiselle." Genny giggled, and Emmeline rolled her eyes.

"Can we please try to do something about our situation?" Meg tapped her foot impatiently.

Elle yawned. "It's late. They'll probably be back in the morning." The group agreed, and left the room. Raoul stood there for a second, wondering if what he was doing was right. He shrugged the thought off and followed the girls out.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Genny flirting with Raoul? Scandalous!!! Okay, that was uncalled for...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! What's up? Time for chapter 3! I own nothing but the OC's. Sorry this is so short. I wrote it during Health class. We're studying the circulatory system. Wooh!**

**Have you been missing my favorite little heroine, Belle? Last time we saw her, she was hiding behind a curtain, listening to the Phantom sing...**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Belle sat behind the curtain listening to the song.

"...Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light. And listen to the music of the night..."

Belle sighed. It was beautiful. But why did it sound so familiar?...

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Cossette woke up. Glancing over at the clock, she sighed. It was 3:20 AM. She looked over at Meg, who was sound asleep, snoring. Cossette laughed quietly. Meg would never hear the end of that.

Cossette looked around. Everything was normal, except for the two empty beds on her other side. Where were Belle and Christine? None of the other dancers had noticed their absence, probably because of their low position of the Opera Populaire social ladder.

Cossette shook her head. She needed to get back to sleep. Rehersals forI _Il Muto _started tomorrow, and she would need all the rest possible to deal with Carlotta's awful singing.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The next morning, Christine had returned, along with several notes from (you guessed it) the Opera Ghost.

"But what about Belle?" Emmeline asked in outrage. "Doesn't anyone care about her?"

Madame Giry's eyes widened. "Belle is missing? Oh, my. This isn't good." She returned to her chambers, fumbling for a pen, leaving Emmeline to stare after her, dumbfounded.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The infamous Phantom of the Opera wandered through his chambers. Coming to the stairs, he sighed. They led to a world he could never enter. A note was sitting on the bottom step. The Phantom smiled. Only one person ever wrote him a note. He picked it up and began to read.

_Erik,_

_I hope you are doing well. That little stunt with Miss Daae was not the best idea, my friend. It has caused quite an uproar._

_Anyway, another girl has gone missing. I fear she may have found her way into your tunnels. Her name is Belle DiAngelo. You may remember her from four years ago, when she nearly got run over by that carriage._

_I am worried about her. She was evidently born without a sense of direction and is probably wandering around down there._

_Sincerely,_

_Antoinette_

The Phantom smiled at the mention of Belle. She came to live at the Opera when she was thirteen. One day, she had been sitting outside reading, and the fall wind had blown her scarf into the street. She'd run out to get it, but there was a carriage coming, too fast to stop the horses in time. The Phantom had seen the whole thing, and knocked her out of the way just in time. Belle passed out from shock. He had taken her back to the dormitories, and explained the situation to Madame Giry. About that time, Belle had woken up. The Phantom asked her if she was okay, she'd said yes, and then asked when lunch was.

The Phantom had been trying to keep and eye on her, to make sure she didn't get run over, or worse. But, lately, he had been focusing on Christine more and more. It was probably his fault she was lost.

The Phantom sighed and set out to look for Belle.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Aww, how sweet. Erik is going to save Belle. But wait. Isn't Belle right behind the curtain? *cue ominous music***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my pretties! Sorry its been a few days, but for some reason, I can only write well when I'm at school. Go figure.**

**I own nothing but my OC's...**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Belle's eyes fluttered open. She had fallen asleep, listening to the music. She stretched and yawned. She should probably get back to her dorm. They would wonder where she was.

"Belle?" a voice called. She gasped, it was that voice from last night!

She weighed her options. She could run from this guy, he might be a creep. But his voice was so familiar! She would take her chances.

"I'm over here!" she called, hoping that she'd made the right choice.

The curtain was drawn back.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Cliffhanger! Bwahahahahaha!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Cossette, Genny, and Emmeline sat in the dormitories. Cossette was reading, Emmeline was sewing a patch on her father's trousers, and Genny was daydreaming about the Vicomte.

Cossette slammed her book shut with an exasperated sigh. "Where the Hell could she be?"

Emmeline reached over and gently smacked Cossette's mouth. "Watch it."

Genny continued to stare into space. Cossette laughed. "Seriously, Genny. You don't have a chance. He's rich, handsome, and in love with Christine."

Genny looked outraged at this last part. "What does she have that I don't! I'm pretty! I'm a good dancer!"

"Well, she is the Opera's new star."

Genny stood up. "That's it!" She ran off.

Cossette stared after her. "Where's she going."

Emmeline sighed. "Probably to beg_ La Carlotta_ to give her vocal lessons."

"Oh crap."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Do I know you?" Belle looked at the man. He had dark hair that was slicked back, piercing green eyes, and a mask covering half of his face.

_A mask covering half of his face._

"Oh! You're the man who saved me from that carriage!"

He nodded and helped her up. Her stomach rumbled. She laughed. "That figures."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**The reason for the divide here is because it switches POV's. It's still narrative, but- Oh, you're a smart bunch. Figure it out.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Erik suppressed a laugh. So she did remeber.

"Come," he said, speaking for the first time. "There's food in the cabinet over there." Belle's eyes lit up. She rushed toward the afore mentioned cabinetry like a five-year-old on Christmas morning.

This time, Erik did laugh. She changed emotions very quickly, it was almost comical.

"What you laughing at?" Belle asked, returning with a croissant, and (almost miraculosly) a cup of coffee. Erik merely shook his head. She shrugged and sat down in the middle of the floor and ate, looking around the room.

_She's changed, _Erik thought, watching her eat. She had gotten taller, obviously. Her mousy brown hair was just past her shoulders, and she didn't have any bangs (unlike the current style), so it just parted slightly to one side, covering part of her face. She had green eyes, but not so near as bright as his. They were dark, like a dense forest. The overall affect was extremely attractive.

Belle noticed his stare. "What?" she asked, slightly indignant. Erik smiled. "It's time for me to return you to your dormitory," he said, holding out a hand. She rolled her eyes and stood up on her own, brushing the crumbs off her simple grey dress.

"To the dorms!" she said with comical gusto, marching off in the wrong direction. Erik caught her hand and led her in the right direction.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Ooooooh! They're holding hands!**

**Oh, and if you haven't guessed. I am Belle. Belle is me. I think it's a pretty good representation, no?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry it's been so long, but I've been having major writer's block. And I'm rereading Phantom of the Opera, which is bound to take some time. The last time I read it, I was in the 5th grade, and the picture on the cover freaked my friend Haliey (Genny) out, so lately I've been following her around, flaunting the book. I'm pretty sure she hates me now...**

**I still only own my OC's.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Belle!" Cossette ran forward and caught her friend in a crushing bear hug.

"Ooof! Coss! Get off me!"

Cossette let go of her. "Where've you been? We were so frightened! We would have come looking, but it was late, and I was hungry."

Belle laughed. "You're always hungry."

"So?"

Belle had walked in during the first rehersal for _Il Muto_, and Carlotta was far from happy. Genny, who, as Emmeline had predicted, was following her around everywhere, hoping to pick up tips for being a star. The Diva was pleased that someone wanted to follow in her footsteps, and she had taken Genny under her wing.

"Come my pupil," she said in her Spanish accent. "If these commoners wish to disturb our practice, so be it." And with that she stalked off to her dressing room to reapply the vast amount of makeup she was wearing. Genny followed dutifully.

Christine and Emmeline watched the exchange, slightly amused. It was official. Genny was a sheep. They found their way to Belle and Cossette. Christine was in costume, as a pageboy.

Christine laughed. "I'm wearing _pants._ It's so weird." Then seriously: "But, are you okay? I heard you got lost."

Emmeline grinned. "Yeah. In the tunnels. Did you meet the Phantom?"

Christine paled. Belle looked at her, finally realising who the man was. She blushed. "Um, n-no," she stuttered.

Emmeline shrugged, and she and Cossette went to got tell Elle and Meg of Belle's return.

Belle turned to Christine. "You saw him too?" Christine blushed and nodded. "How?"

Christine sighed. "I'd been sitting in my room, and Raoul came in. He was somehow under the impression that I would come to dinner with him. I wanted to, but my angel forbade me. I tried to tell him, but he laughed and went to get the carriage. Then my angel spoke. He said that Raoul was and "ignorant boy" and he was "sharing in his triumph". I apologized..."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**I find it easier to relay these events in a different manner... (Yay! Fancy words!)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_The voice rang through the room. _"Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in darkness I hide. Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside!"

_Christine gasped as her angel appeared in the mirror. She fought back a nervous giggle. It was the Phantom of the Opera. She followed him down a candlelit tunnel..._

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"... I remember hearing voices behind me. I can only assume it was you guys."

Belle laughed. "Yeah, we were being kind of loud."

"So, how'd you meet him," Christine asked, forcing herself to be nonchalant.

"Well, I heard the music and followed it. I sat behind the curtain, listening to him sing. Apparently, I fell asleep." She laughed. "When I woke up, you had already left. The Phantom found me and helped me find my way back." She left out the part where he'd been staring at her. That was a little awkward.

"It sounds like he knew you already," Christine said, almost accusitorally.

"When I was thirteen, he saved me from a speeding carriage."

"How old was he then?"

"Like, twenty. Why?"

Christine blushed. "No reason."

Belle grinned mischeviously. "You like him."

"Do not!"

"_Sure_ you don't."

"Oh, shut up!" Christine said angrily. Catching herself, she smiled. "The gossip in the group is reserved for Genny, the little traitor." She laughed.

Belle smiled. "I swear, she's lost it."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Cossette sat in a chair, reading _Les Miserables_, munching on a croissant. There was a knock on the dormitory door. She got up lazily and opened it.

"Jaques!" she cried, hugging her boyfriend.

Jaques froze. "Um, Coss?"

"Yeah?"

"Ow."

Cossette giggled and let go. "Where've you been? I haven't seen you in weeks!"

Jaques slumped lazily in the chair previously occupied by Cossette. "Buquet's been working us stagehands overtime this month. I haven't had a chance." He sighed. "I swear, sometimes I don't think I get paid enough to put up with him."

Cossette folded her arms. "Don't talk about Emmeline's dad that way. It's not his fault. Have you seen the other stagehands? Talk about a group of vagabond drunks."

"Oh, and he's not a drunk himself?"

Cossette playfully shoved him. "Don't get all technical with me, chere. Now, are we going to dinner, or what?" She grabbed her cloak and skipped out the door, humming out of tune. Jaques laughed and followed her out.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Wow. I wrote that at home! Normally I have to be at school for my muse to contact me. That last little bit may seem useless, but it'll be important. My friend Alyssa (Cossette) wanted me to put her boyfriend in it, so that's why Jaques has been invented. The dinner date shall be important. I swear it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Apparently, my muse is working overtime today. And it's a Saturday. That probably means that somewhere, someone else is having writer's block. Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, the croissant thing is a running gag.**

**I own nothing but my many OC's.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Cossette leaned back in her chair. "Wow, Jaques. That dinner was amazing. I'm full."

Jaques looked at his girlfriend, and then to his own, nearly untouched, plate. "You eat fast, " he said weakly.

A look of concern flashed across Cossette's features. "What's wrong? You haven't touched your croissant!"

Jaques sighed. "I guess I'm just not hungry."

"But you seemed fine back at the dorms! You're not turning bipolar on me, are you?"

Jaques laughed briefly, then turned solemn once more. Cossette bit her lip. "Please, Jaques. I'm dying here."

"Well, it's about my job. People have been getting hurt. A lot. Stuff keeps falling, when we know we've secured them. Backdrops are being ruined, painted over, seemingly randomly. I think someone's sabatoging the Opera."

Cossette smiled sadly. "You stagehands are so superstitious. I mean, I believe in the Phantom, but I don't blame every little thing that goes wrong on him, unlike Meg."

"I never said it was the Phantom."

"But you were thinking it, weren't you?"

Jaques nodded. "The new managers have neglected to pay his salary. What does he need a salary for? He's a ghost, isn't he?"

Cossette shook her head. "I don't think so."

Jaques raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Earlier today, when Belle returned, we were talking, asking her and Christine where they'd been. Emmeline brought up the Phantom, and Christine went all pale. Belle said she hadn't seen him. She's a terrible liar."

Jaques smiled. "You're pretty perceptive, you know that?" He took her hand and squeezed it affectionately.

Cossette smiled, hazel eyes twinkling. "I know."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Wow. Coss can be mature. Who knew? (Lyssie, please don't slap me!)**

**This next part is a few weeks later. **_**Il Muto**_** is being performed. You know what that means...**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

So far, the Opera had been running smoothly. Carlotta was singing the role of Countess, of course, and Christine was the pageboy. Meg was a maid, and Belle was one of the ladies-in-waiting. All was well, until...

"Did I not instruct that Box Five wast to be left EMPTY?!" rang the voice from all around. Raoul frowned. He was sitting in Box Five with Genny, who had not gotten a role in the performance. Raoul felt a little guilty about inviting Genny, but Christine seemed fine with it. Well, either that or she hadn't noticed.

"Oh!" Genny cried. "We're in Box Five, aren't we?"

Raoul rolled his eyes. "Yes, Genny. Could you please go downstairs and get me something to drink?" Genny jumped up and ran down the stairway. Raoul sighed. _Finally._

On stage, Carlotta had gone to get more breath spray. Apparently, it helped with her singing. She went back to the stage and picked up where she left off.

"_Poor fool, he makes me laugh! Hahahahaha! Haha haha ha-AUGH!" _she croaked. The audience laughed. She tried again, with the same results. The managers stopped the show, saying that after a short break, Christine would be playing the Countess.

The conductor started to play a ballet from Act III. The dancers were having trouble though, because the sheep they were leading around refused to obey. The audience was laughing.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Backstage, Joseph Buquet was being chased by the Phantom. They ran among the rafters, Buquet sometimes getting ahead of his pursuer. In the end, however, there was really no question of who would be victorious. The Phantom had the punjab lasso around Buquet's neck. Buquet fell, slowly strangling. The dancers screamed and scattered.

"It's the Phantom!" Meg cried.

Christine appeared in Box Five, and grabbed Raoul's hand.

"Wait! How'd you get up here so fast?" Raoul asked.

Christine lead him down the stairs, and they began acsending to the roof. "Raoul, we're not safe here!"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Meanwhile, Genny had returned to Box Five with a glass of water. Realising that Raoul was gone, she sat the water down and plopped in a seat. She looked out to the stage and gasped.

"Oh my God! That's Emmeline's father!"

She ran down the stairs, running into a very distraught Emmeline.

"Emmeline! Are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

Emmeline was sobbing. "T-the Ph-phantom k-killed m-my D-daddy! H-he k-killed h-him! I-I'll k-kill _h-him_!" She was practically yelling now.

Belle ran up. "Emmeline! Don't say that! You don't have any proof!"

Emmeline glared at Belle. "Y-you're d-defending h-him?" She regained composure. "My Daddy was killed, AND YOU'RE DEFENDING HIS MURDERER?!"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Okay, Emmeline's got serious issues with Belle and the Phantom now. Christine and Raoul are on the roof singing what I consider to be an overlong proposal. And, WE'VE RUN OUT OF CROISSANTS!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys. Sorry if this one seems a little off. I wrote it in the middle of the night last night. So far, this is probably my favorite. You'll see why.**

**I own my OC's. Nothing else.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Belle sprinted toward Christine's dressing room. She had to be told about Emmeline's father. According to said distraught girl, it was the Phantom's fault. But, surely not! The man who'd saved Belle from that carriage couldn't possibly kill anyone. He was kind, gentle, and handsome... Belle mentally slapped herself. He was the Phantom for crying out loud!

Belle arrived at Christine's room. It was empty, the door unlocked. It looked as if she'd left in a hurry. Where else could she be.

_The roof._

Christine always used to go up there for some peace and quiet. No doubt that's where she was now. Belle practically flew up the stairs. At the door to the roof, she paused to catch her breath. There was singing outside. It was Christine.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Say you'll want me with you here, beside you. say you love me._"

"_You know I do._" sang a male voice. Raoul.

"_Love me,_" they sang together. "_That's all I ask of you._"

The door handle turned, and Belle hid behind a crate. Christine and Raoul went downstairs. Belle silently slipped through the door.

The Phantom was kneeling there, holding a red rose with a black ribbon on it, singing angrily at the sky. "_You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!_" He stood up and turned around, bright green eyes glaring at the ground, red rimmed from crying.

Belle gasped. "Are you okay?"

He looked up. "I'm the Phantom. Am I ever okay?" he asked dryly. "What are you doing up here?"

"I was looking for Christine, and-"

"Well, she's not here," he snapped. "She's with _Raoul_." At Raoul's name, the Phantom clutched the rose tighter. He looked as if he were about to cry again.

Belle bit her lip. She took a tentative step forward and put her hand on his shoulder. He cringed away from the contact. "It's beautiful, you know."

"What?"

"That rose."

The Phantom looked at the flower. "I suppose so."

They stood there silently for a few minutes.

"Phantom?"

"Erik."

"What?"

"Erik. That's my name."

"Oh. That's a nice name.''

"So is Belle."

"Um, thanks."

"What were you going to say?"

Belle blushed. "I forgot." She laughed nervously. Erik laughed too.

"Belle?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to have this." He handed her the rose. "Since, you know, you thought it was pretty."

Belle blushed again. "Thanks," she said weakly.

The stood there for a few minutes, not talking. (**Again. Sheesh, these people don't talk much!**)

"You should probably get back downstairs," Erik said. "I think you're supposed to be the pageboy now."

Belle gasped. "Ohmygosh, you're right!" She gave him a quick hugg and ran downstairs.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Erik stood there for a few seconds. "Did she just hug me?" he asked out loud.

_Yes,_ he answered himself.

"She hugged me."

_Yes._

"I gave her the rose, and she hugged me."

_Yes, you gave her the rose that was meant for Christine._

"But Christine loves Raoul."

_Yes, I'm glad to see you're mentally competent. For a second there, I was worried._

"Oh, shut up! What do you know?"

_I know that you just fell for Belle. I also know that that rhymed._

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Emmeline sat in her room, crying. Her father had been her only family. And now he was gone. Now she knew how Christine must have felt.

Emmeline stood up and walked over to her bed. Reaching under it, she pulled out a simple wooden box. She opened it. Inside was a silver dagger. She strapped it onto her belt. It would never leave her person until she'd had her revenge.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Wow, Emmeline's got problems. Well, I guess we can't blame her. Her father's dead! But, I don't think Christine was all Hell-bent on revenge when **_**her**_** father died. But, I could be wrong.**


	8. Chapter 8

**MASQUERADE TIME!!!!!!!**

**iownnothingbutmyoc's**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Cossette ran into the ballroom giggling. She was wearing a dark and light blue dress, calling herself "Mistress Bluejay." The feathers on her mask jiggled as she ran into Belle.

"Oh! Hiya Belle! What are you supposed to be?"

Belle shrugged. "I dunno. But if so much as one person says 'skunk', I will tear their arms off." She was wearing a gorgeous black and white dress, a black mask with white lace trim, and a red choker.

Cossette laughed. "Have you seen Jaques? He was supposed to meet me outside."

"Here I am!" Jaques ran up. He was wearing a blue suit and mask.

"You freaking copycat!" Cossette punched him in the arm.

Christine and Raoul walked in, the former dragging the latter by the arm.

"Chrissy!" Cossette caught Christine in a bear hug. "I'm sooo happy for you and Raoul!"

Raoul laughed. "So much for the secret engagement."

Christine escaped from Cossette and whacked Raoul on the arm. "It's only supposed to be a secret from _him_."

As if on cue, the lights dimmed, the happy music stopped, and a figure clad in red appeared at the top of the Grand Staircase. Raoul ran off.

"_Why so silent, good monsieurs?_" he sang. "_Did you think that I had left you for good?_" He smiled sarcastically.

Belle gasped. She knew that voice. "Erik!" she whispered, mostly to herself. "What the Hell are you thinking?"

"_Have you missed me, good monsieurs? I have written you an opera!_" Erik pulled a leather pouch out of his coat. By now, he was right in front of Belle. "_Here I bring the finished score. Don Juan Triumphant!_" He pulled out his sword for emphasis. Belle flinched. Erik smiled at her reassuringly, and she tentatively smiled back.

The Phantom went on to criticize pretty much everyone. Then he came to Christine. "_As for Miss Christine Daae. No doubt she'll do her best, it's true, her voice is good, she knows though, should she wish to excell, she has much still to learn, if pride will let her return to me, her teacher, her teacher._"

Christine smiled sadly and showed him the engagement ring she wore as a necklace. Erik grabbed it, snapping the chain. "You little vixen! You belong to me!" And with that, he disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

Of course, he didn't _really_ disappear. He jumped through a random trapdoor. (Typical Erik.)

Raoul, who'd been getting his sword, jumped in after him. Emmeline, whose dress had been attracting much attention from the male portion of the crowd, pulled a silver dagger out of nowhere and jumped in as well.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Emmeline turned around and around. Maybe jumping in here hadn't been a very wise decision. Raoul was slashing around furiously and pointlessly with his sword.

"Raoul!" she yelled at him. "Calm down!"

He jumped, almost cutting himself. "When did you get here?"  
"It doesn't matter! I think we're trapped!" It was true. There was no sign of a door anywhere amongst the mirrored walls.

All of a sudden, Madame Giry appeared out of nowhere and led them out into a hallway. They followed closely, reenacting the Spanish Inquisition.

"Please! I know no more than anyone else!"

"That's not true!"

Madame Giry sighed and ushered them into her room. "If you must know-"

"Yes! We must!" Raoul interrupted. Emmeline yanked on the remnants of his ponytail to shut him up.

Madame Giry cleared her throat. "As I was saying..."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Yay! Erik's life story! Too bad I'm not going to tell it. Bwahahaha!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Belle stood in the middle of the ballroom, staring at the space where Erik, Raoul, and Emmeline had disappeared.

Cossette stood behind her. "What just happened?"

Christine was jumping up and down on the trapdoor, trying to get it open. She punctuated each jump with a yell. "What! The! Heck!? Why! Won't! This! Thing! Open!?"

Genny, who'd been closely following Carlotta most of the time, ran up, spring-green dress trailing behind her. She started yelling at Belle. "What is wrong with you!? You smiled at him! He smiled at you! You're with the Phantom!"

The room went silent.

"Oh my God!"

"She's with a ghost?"

"I always knew she was a weird one!"

"What the Hell, Belle?"

"Hey! That rhymes!"

"Shut UP, Cossette!"

"We should call the police!"

"We should call the army!"

"We should call my grandma!"

Belle stood amidst the accusations, not hearing.

"_You belong to me!_" he'd said to Christine_._

_You belong to me!_

_To Christine._

Belle ran out of the room, tripping over the heels she was unaccustomed to wearing. She made it to her room. She tried to start a fire, but her hands were shaking to hard to strike the flint properly. She eventually gave up and sat down in the middle of the dark room, shaking with her sobs.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Erik sat at his desk, which was unusually empty, considering he'd finished _Don Juan Triumphant._

_That was stupid._

"Shut up."

_Belle was standing right in front of you._

"I said, shut up."

_Did you see the look on her face? You probably broke her heart._

"One more word, and I'm taking a gun to your temple."

_Don't you mean _your_ temple?_

"Shut up."

_Oh dear. We do have a temper, don't we..._

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Well, Erik is being plagued by the voices in his head, Belle just got her heart broken, and Cossette's granny has major kung-fu skillz. **

**Sorry this took forever, but none of my friends could decide what they wanted to weat to the **_**Bal Masque**_**. **

**Oh, and for any serious Phans (yes, I have been waiting for an excuse to use that), I found a completely awesome comic on DeviantArt. It's called Requiem Mask, by Iron-Gibbet. Check it out. .com/art/RM-Hiding-Something-Part-1-68748736  
**

**That's all for now! **

**Belle DiAngelo - OUT!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chappie! This one is kinda short. It doesn't have a parallell in the movie, but I thought my characters were in need of some character development. Both mine, and the originals.**

**I own nothing but my OC's.**

**This chapter guest stars Adam Palmer as Pierre Marius, T.J. Thudium as J.T. Armand, and Ryan Elliot as Terriyaki Kawasaki. Please, don't ask. Oh, and Adam, I hope you're doing okay. I've never had a concussion, so I can't really say that I know how you feel. Get well soon, dude!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Emmeline and Raoul made their way back to the ballroom.

"Wow," Emmeline said. "What Madame Giry said almost makes me feel sorry for the Phantom."

"But, he killed your father! Aren't you mad?"

"Well, yeah, but he's basically an overgrown kid. No one ever taught him the difference between right and wrong. He doesn't know any better.

Raoul rolled his eyes. "Sure. _That_ will hold up in court."

Emmeline elbowed him in the ribs. "Ever heard of innocent by cause of insanity?"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**2 DAYS LATER**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Genny stood in front of her mirror, admiring herself. _I'm gorgeous_, she told herself. She opened her mouth and began to sing. In her own mind, she was amazing. In everyone else's ears, there was a horrible screeching.

Genny smiled at her deluded triumph. The female lead in _Don Juan Triumphant _was hers. She would not be beaten. Ever. Again.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Little Pierre Marius ran around backstage with his friends J.T. Armand and Terriyaki Kawasaki, brandishing wooden swords.

"Come on, J.T.! You're horrible at this game!" Pierre said, whacking J.T. with the sword.

Terriyaki laughed, hitting him on the head. "You're making this too easy!"

"Can we please play a different game?" J.T. said, dodging blows. "I'm no good at this."

"Obviously."

The boys stopped and sat down on a crate. "Now what?" Pierre asked.

Terriyaki jumped up and cried, "Let's catch the Phantom!"

The boys let out a cry of approval and ran to the entrance to the cellar. The Opera Ghost was said to live in the bottommost one. "What do do now? Wait?"

"I would suggest running." Belle moved out of the shadows. She hadn't gotten much sleep in the two days since the Masquerade disaster. She looked years older than seventeen. "Catching the Phantom is dangerous, not to mention impossible. He is a cruel and merciless soul, and it would not trouble him in the leat to dispose of you three."

Pierre laughed. "So speaks the girl who's in love with him. Tell me, have you kissed?"

Belle's usually beautiful dark green eyes burned into the young boy. "Do not speak of such things as if you know of them," she hissed. She paused, thoughtful, then smiled. "My older sister Elle is the schoolteacher. I could have you whipped for saying such things."

Pierre paled. Terriyaki laughed. "Nice one, Belle!" He held his hand up for a high-five. Belle stared at it coldly.

J.T. grabbed his friends by the collars and dragged them upstairs.

"Well, that was weird."

"Yeah!" Terriyaki pouted. "She didn't give us any cookies!"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

As soon as the three boys had left, Belle sat down on the stone floor. It was dark, for the only light came from the candle in her left hand. In her right, she clutched the rose that _he_ had given her weeks before, that she had miraculously managed to preserve.

Belle stood up. It was no use dwelling on the past. She dropped the rose in a puddle, blew out the candle, and found her way upstairs in the dark. For, after the past two days of waiting for some sign of _him_, she'd fairly well memorized her way.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Here's a quick recap. Emmeline and Raoul are best buds, Genny's a worse singer than Carlotta (it's kind of ironic, because Haliey is actually a really good singer), There's a kid named **_**Terriyaki**_**, and Belle still isn't over Erik.**

**Coming up next... JOURNEY TO THE CEMETARY! Oh, and, so this won't be exactly like the movie, there will be a stowaway. Or two. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya! Like I said, they're off to the cemetary. This can't end well.**

**I own nothing but my OC's. But I wish I owned Erik...**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Ow, Cossette! Get your foot out of my face!"

"Get your face away from my foot!"

"Oh, I knew this was a bad idea!"

"Shut up, Belle! She'll hear us!"

Belle and Cossette had woken up in the middle of the night. just in time to see Christine getting ready to leave. They'd dressed in a flash and sprinted outside. While Christine had gone off to get her cloak, they hid in the luggage area of the carriage. They were now being jostled continuosly.

The carriage stopped. There was a final _bump_ as Christine got out. Cossette kicked open the hatch and jumped out. Belle followed clumsily, landing facedown in the fresh snow. She stood up and looked around. The carriage driver was nowhere to be found, so she assumed he had gone off to take a leak in the trees.

Cossette ran forward and hid behind a large tombstone. Belle ran after her. "Coss, this isn't a good idea. Let's just get back to the Opera, and-"

Cossette clamped a frozen hand over Belle's mouth. "Shh! Listen!"

Christine was singing. "..._Too many years fighting back tears, why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again. Knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive, teach me to live. Give me the strength to fight._" She had made it to her father's tomb. "_No more memories, no more silent tears, no more gazing across the wasted years._" Christine knelt down as if praying, practically crying. "_Help me say goodbye._"

Belle started to walk over to comfort her friend, but Cossette held her back. "What is it?"

"Something's about to happen."

"How do you know?"

"Otherwise this whole thing would be _very_ anti-climactic."

And something did happen. A man appeared on the top of Gustav Daae's tomb. "_Wandering child, so lost, so helpless..._"

Belle stood up angrily. She knew that voice. "Hey you!" she called at the figure. "Yeah! You on the tomb! You actually have the guts to show your sorry face in public?'' She laughed madly. "Oh, wait! You don't!"

Christine stood up. "How'd you get here?"

"Hid in the luggage hold of the carriage. Same as Coss."

Coss came out of her hiding spot. "Hiya Chrissy!"

All of a sudden, Raoul rode up on his horse. "Christine! Whatever you think, this man is not your father!"

Christine blushed. "I never said he was!"

Raoul lowered his sword. "Okay then." He finally noticed Belle and Cossette. "How-?"

"Long story."

"No it's not!"

"Shut up!"

Meanwhile, the Phantom had been sneaking away. Raoul ran after him. He finally caught up, and stuck his leg out to trip him.

"Argh!" Erik yelled as he fell. He quickly got up and drew his sword. He and Raoul began to fight, Erik limping, as he had twisted his ankle.

Christine and Belle watched in horror, while Cossette laughed and egged them on.

"Oh my God!"

"Don't hurt him!"

"This is better than watching Carlotta croak!"

"Gyah! Raoul! You're bleeding!"

"Nice one Erik! Get him again!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Belle. Cossette whacked her arm. "Whose side are you on?"

Raoul, taking advantage of the momentary pause, sliced open Erik's arm, knocking him down. He had the sword raised to finish the job. Christine cried out, "No Raoul! Not like this!"

Raoul reluctantly lowered his sword. He and Christine jumped on his horse an rode back to the Opera. Cossette followed their lead, grabbing one of the horses from the carriage, leaving Belle and the Phantom alone.

Belle ran over to him. "Aw, crap, Erik. I'm sorry."

He tried to sit up, but slumped back down. "What for? I deserved that."

Belle laughed. "Probably." She inspected his arm. "Hmph. It's not that deep, but you still probably need stitches."

"No. No doctors." Erik said quickly.

Belle sighed and tore a strip of cloth off of her robe, using it as a makeshift bandage. She helped him stand up. "I still don't know what to do about your ankle."

"I'm a fast healer. I can take care of myself." He broke free of her grasp and stumbled a few steps, falling on his face. "Ignore that last comment. I'm a mess."

Belle laughed and helped him up again. "Let's get you back to the Opera. It's freezing out here." She led him over to the remaining horse. "Okay, can you get on?"

"Yes, but, it's not right. You should-"

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Get on the horse," she said firmly. He reluctanly obeyed, and Belle walked beside the horse, leading it back to the Opera.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**That was fun to write. My original draft was really stupid though. I had them all stand there arguing for about ten minutes, then Belle mentioned Erik's name, and Raoul started to fight him on account of his name starting with 'E'. I bet you're glad I didn't use that version.**

**I think next up is the performance of **_**Don Juan Triumphant**_**. And this is definetly not going to be anything like the movie. Christine isn't even going to be Aminta! (I think that's the right name) See if you can guess who is.**


	11. Preview of Chapter 11

**Okay, I'm really really sorry. It has been forever since I've written anything. I figured I'd give you guys a preview of the chapter I'm working on. The whole thing will hopefully be up sometime this weekend.  
**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"No! I won't do it!"

"But-!"

"No!" Christine yelled. "I will not be used as bait!"

"But its the only way!"

"Too bad!" Christine stalked off in the direction of her dressing room. Raoul followed her, trying to calm her down.

Monsieur Firmin threw up his hands in exasperation. "Now what? We have no bait!"

"Belle can sing it!" Cossette appeared out of nowhere, dragging a protesting Belle by the arm. "She's actually pretty good."

"No I'm not!" Belle yelled, shaking loose of her captor. "I'm horrible! Worse than Carlotta!"

"No you're not! You're awesome!"

Monsieur Andre watched the situation, amused. "May we be the judge of that?"

Belle gulped. "Um, what should I sing?"

"Whatever comes to mind."

She could only think of one song. She just hoped that Cossette wouldn't slap her.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try_..."

When Christine hit a high note, it was full of vibrato and demanded attention. With Belle, she managed to completely escape vibrato whatsoever, making the song light and sweet, as it was written.

Cossette smirked at her friend. How original.

Once Belle was done, the managers clapped, and she made a little curtsy.

"Well, that settles it," Monsieur Firmin said with finality. "We have our Aminta!"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Once again, I'm soooooo uber sorry like you wouldn't believe.**

**Until I finish this chappie,**

**Belle DiAngelo  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**I am sooo sorry for the over long wait, but I have been suffering from the worst bout of writer's block in the history of history. So, as promised, this is **_**Don Juan Triumphant**_**. This was extremely long in my notebook. It took about six and a half pages of my notebook (which I also use for Health class). It's probably because I could never remember the lyrics to **_**Point of No Return**_**. I'd been bound and determined to figure it out on my own, but then I checked the calendar. It was Friday afternoon and I hadn't written even 400 words! So, I finally broke down and looked up the lyrics on . Here it is: the work of listening to the soundtack eighty-billion times for inspiration, nearly seven pages of handwriting, and about twenty croissants.**

**Hope ya like!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"No! I won't do it!"

"But-!"

"No!" Christine yelled. "I will not be used as bait!"

"But its the only way!"

"Too bad!" Christine stalked off in the direction of her dressing room. Raoul followed her, trying to calm her down.

Monsieur Firmin threw up his hands in exasperation. "Now what? We have no bait!"

"Belle can sing it!" Cossette appeared out of nowhere, dragging a protesting Belle by the arm. "She's actually pretty good."

"No I'm not!" Belle yelled, shaking loose of her captor. "I'm horrible! Worse than Carlotta!"

"No you're not! You're awesome!"

Monsieur Andre watched the situation, amused. "May we be the judge of that?"

Belle gulped. "Um, what should I sing?"

"Whatever comes to mind."

She could only think of one song. She just hoped that Cossette wouldn't slap her.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try_..."

When Christine hit a high note, it was full of vibrato and demanded attention. With Belle, she managed to completely escape vibrato whatsoever, making the song light and sweet, as it was written.

Cossette smirked at her friend. How original.

Once Belle was done, the managers clapped, and she made a little curtsy.

"Well, that settles it," Monsieur Firmin said with finality. "We have our Aminta!"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**PERFORMANCE. OPENING NIGHT**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Belle sat nervously backstage. Piangi and some other guy were singing, and it was almost her turn. She shivered as though it were cold, although it was actually unusually warm. There was no way this could possibly end well.

The managers had decieved themselves. Erik would not let himself be captured. Belle shivered again.

The violin solo began. Belle gulped. This was it.

"_No thoughts in her head but thoughts of joy. No dreams in her heart but dreams of love._" Belle paused in the middle of the stage, waiting for Piangi to return and continue the song. The voice that came did not belong to the Signore.

"_You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent. Silent. I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided. Decided._"

Belle's eyes widened. She'd expected Erik to come. But she couldn't have imagined him singing. With her.

"_Past the point of no return. No backward glances: the games we've played till now are at an end. Past all thought of "if" or "when". No use resisting: abandon thought and let the dream descend. What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?_" Belle smiled briefly. It was all she could do to keep from laughing. Or fainting. Either one would ruin the show. Erik smiled back and continued singing. "_Past the point of no return, the final threshold. What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return."_

Belle drew in a breath, beginning her part. "_You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence. Silence. I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent. And now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided. decided._"

Belle began ascending the giant staircase-looking thing, feeling slightly dorky as she did so. At least Erik was going along with it. He was climbing the staircase-thing from the other side of the stage, just like Piangi did during rehersals. Belle continued. "_Past the point of no return. No going back now: our passion-play has now, at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong. One final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one?_" Belle threw herself into the song. Anything to stop from giggling or fainting. "_When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last consume us?_"

They sang the song together, Erik having obviously seen rehersals, as he knew the coreography. "_Past the point of no return, the final threshold. The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no return._"

They ended in an embrace. Belle sighed. "Erik?" she whispered.

"What? There's more of the song."

"I know. I'm just apologizing in advance."

"For what?''

"You'll see."

Erik raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "_Say you'll share with me onelove, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you, here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Belle, that's all I ask of-_"

Belle ripped Erik's mask off, exposing the disfigured side of his face. "Sorry," she mouthed, but, in all truth, it wasn't that bad.

Erik grabbed her rather harshly, cut a piece of rope hanging from the ceiling, and jumped through a trapdoor..

Mass chaos ensued. The rope that Erik had cut was the only thing that had been holding the chandelier up. So, obviously, it fell. No one was hurt, but it sent everyone scrambling about in a mad dash for the nearest exit. Carlotta and Genny ran backstage to see what had happened, only to find Piangi punjabbed. Cossette, Emmeline and the other dancers were running about the stage, screaming.

Madame Giry made her way toward the frightened ballerinas. "Cossette! Emmeline! I know where they are! Christine! Raoul! You come too!" She led the group through a secret passage, leading into an uncrowded hallway. "Quickly!"

Meg ran after them. "I'll come with you!"

"No, Meg!" her mother cried, ushering the group into another passageway. "No, you stay here!"

And with that, the group made it's way down to the Phantom's lair.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Well, it's finally up. I'm like, halfway done with the next one, so I'll hopefully be seeing you real soon.**

**B.D.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bon jour, mes ami! This chapter makes the characters a bit OOC, but the good news is that Belle and the Phantom both have temper tantrums! The Phantom, for obvious reasons, and Belle finally snaps. You had to know that was coming...**

**I own nothing but my OC's.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Erik! Slow down! You're about to pull my arm off!" Belle tripped down the stairs after Erik, who was dragging her. When she'd fallen thruogh the trapdoor, she'd gotten a huge bruise on her leg, and climbing down stairs after a homicidal maniac didn't really help. "What the Hell is wrong with you!"

"Wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Why did you rip my mask off in front of half of Paris?"

"The managers were watching! Don't you think it would have been just a little suspicious if I didn't?'' she yelled. She tripped over the hem of her costume (again), and Erik yanked her back up forcefully. She could hear her shoulder pop. She cried out in pai, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. "You're scaring me."

"You should have been sacred the moment you met me, little girl."

Have you ever heard the expression, "The straw that broke the camel's back"? For Belle, that straw came in the form of two words.

_Little girl._

"I am not little!!!" she yelled, breaking out of Erik's grasp. "I'm seventeen, and I'm sick and tired of being treated like a child!" Her hands balled into fists. "People have always stereotyped be as the quiet, bookish, weak one. The one who sits on the sidelines watching everyone else have fun. That's not who I am!" She wiped away the tears that were now flowing freely down her pale face, leaving tracks in the recently accumulated dirt and grime. "No one has ever given me a chance, or treated me like a person! It's like I'm invisible!"

Erik opened his mouth to say something, but Belle continued her rant. "The only reason I got the part in _Don Juan Triumphant_ was because Cossette practically screamed at the managers that I could sing." Her voice became quiet now, as she started to settle down. "I think I must have grown so accustomed to being useless, that I didn't even consider myself for the part."

"You're not useless. And you're not weak. And _please_ stop crying."

Belle hiccupped a laugh.

Erik smiled. "I'm sorry I scared you. I have a temper problem. The voices in my head were right."

"It's okay- Wait. What voices?"

"Um, nevermind. Let's go."

They continued down the stairs, Belle holding on tightly to Erik's arm.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"This is as far as I dare go." Madame Giry had led Cossette, Emmeline, Christine, and Raoul to the staircase that led to the Phantom's lair. "Just rmember, hand at the level of your eye!" And with that, she ran back upstairs to help Meg and Jaques with crowd control.

"Well, it's no use standing here," Cossette said, hopping down the stairs. She looked bck to se everone else still standing there. "Come on!" She waved them down after her.

Christine clinged to Raoul. "I never wanted to come back her. It's horrible. No sunlight."

Emmeline shoved her. "Stop being such a baby. It's not that bad."

Christine fell. Right through the stairs down a secret trapdoor. (Although, when one thinks about it, they're all secret, aren't they?)

Raoul jumped in after her. Cossette and Emmeline just stood there.

"Should we help?"

"Raoul seems capable enough."

"So we continue on our way?"

"Agreed."

The two girls continued down the stairs.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Belle sat in an armchair, reading a battered copy of _Les Miserables_. She looked up to see Erik, mask recovered, fiddling with the organ. She laughed. He'd refused to believe her when she'd said it sounded perfect, and had been attempting to tune it ever since.

"What?" Erik asked, finally finished. He started to play the intro to a song Belle hadn't heard before. Probably because they hadn't finished performing _Don Juan Triumphant_, and it was from a scene she wasn't in.

"Nothing. I was just thinking. Won't everyone wonder where we are?"

Before Erik could answer, two rather scruffy looking girls appeared at the porticullis, demanding entry.

"Cossette! Emmeline! What-?"

"We're here to rescue you!" Emmeline said, struggling to lift the gate.

Cossette whacked her on the head and pushed a button on the wall, lifting it. "That is, if Emmeline's faulty logic doesn't kill us first."

Emmeline shrugged. Then, she really looked at Belle. "Um, what's with the dress?"

Belle looked down at herself. She was wearing the wedding dress that had been originally meant for Christine. It had somehow miraculously fit. She blushed. "You see, I was wearing my costume, and it was getting all damp and mildewy from falling down, and this was the only dress that Erik had."

Emmeline and Cossette, noticing the Phantom for the first time, did two completely different things. Emmeline gave him a death glare and struck a defensive pose that would have better belonged in a badly made martial arts film. Cossette ran over to the organ and started playing Chopsticks.

Erik picked her up by the collar of her dress. "No one touches my organ," he said menacingly.

"Don't touch her!" Emmeline ran over and yanked Cossette away from him.

Cossette laughed. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Erik was just joking around, weren't you?"

Erik raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure how to respond to that."

Belle laughed. "Trust me. It's better if you don't."

The porticullis shook. Christine and Raoul were there, attempting to gain entry. They were both soaking wet.

Erik smiled menacingly. "It appears we have guests." he walked over to the porticullis.

"Oh, we're not important enough to be guests!" Cossette yelled indignantly.

Belle ran after him. "Erik! Don't hurt them!"

"And why shouldn't I? Christine refused me, and Raoul tried to kill me. Twice!"

"Christine's one of my best friends!"

"And Raoul?"

Belle stopped to consider whether having swishy hair was couse enough to be spared. "Um..."

"Exactly." Erik pressed the button to lift the porticullis. It wouldn't budge. "Damned foriegn labor," he muttered, kicking the mechanism. Giving up on technology, he lifted it himself. he pushed Christine over, and started to tie a struggling Raoul to the gate.

Christine stood up and started yelling. "I can't believe I almost fell in love with you!"

"What?"

Christine turned to Belle. "You would have too. The way he sang..." She trailed off, noticing that Raoul was giving her a weird look.

"He didn't have to sing to me," Belle whispered. Cossette mimed puking, Emmeline shifted the death-glare over to her, and Erik paused in the attempt of strangling Raoul. "What did you say?"

Belle blushed. She answered to quietly for anyone to hear.

"What?"

"I-I said-" She blushed deeper.

Everyone waited, holding their breath. Except for Cossette, who was hopping up and down on the verge of giggling madly.

"I love you."

Cossette laughed and threw herself on Belle, hugging the living daylights out of her. "She said it! She said it!"

Belle gasped for breath. "Coss! Get- off- me!"

Cossette giggled and bakced away. "I knew it!"

Raoul groaned. "Great. Now we all know the obvious. Oh, and CAN SOMEONE PLEASE UNTIE ME!!!!!"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Yes, I was feeling particularly evil this chapter. **

**Belle has confessed her love for Erik. How will he react? Will they ever untie Raoul? Where the heck has Genny gotten to? And WHO ATE MY CROISSANT!?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hiya! Once again, my muse is apparetnly off on vacation in the Carribean, and has had no time to inspire me.**

**Have you been missiing Genny? I sure haven't, but she's coming back. According to her twisted logic, this is all Belle's fault.**

**This chapter guest stars Dexter as Daroga!**

**In case you're wondering who Daroga is, read the book. He's pretty important. If, when I'm in high school, we put on a production of Phantom of the Opera, I am going to send a petition around to let Dexter be Daroga. I know at least five people who would sign it.**

**I own nothing but my OC's.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Carlotta sat in a corner in fetal position, crying. "Ubaldo, my sweet! Who has done this?"

Genny sat with her trying to comfort her. "It's okay," was all she said. She was silently boiling in her own rage. How could Belle have gotten that part?

A dark shape moved through the deserted hallway. "Who's there?" Genny cried out.

A man with dark skin and a red cap came out of the shadows. "I."

"Well, isn't that nice. Who exactly is 'I'?"

"I am the Daroga," he replied simply.

"Joy," she said sarcastically. "If you're not going to help Mr. Daroga, I suggest you leave."

He smiled. "But I am here to help. I can lead you to the Phantom's lair."

Genny's eyes widened. Carlotta stopped crying.

"Follow me." Daroga twirled around and opened a secret passage, unveiling a staircase. he started down it. Turning around, he saw that the two women were still sitting there. "Aren't you coming?"

Carlotta nodded silently and got up, pulling Genny with her.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Cossette giggled continuously. "She said it!"

"Alright Coss! We get it!" Emmeline yelled. She was more than a little peeved at the whole thing. Of all the guys in the world, Belle fell for the one who killed her father.

"Oof!" Raoul fell from his place on the porticullis. Christine stifled a giggle.

Erik stood to the side, unmoving. Belle walked over to him. "Are you okay?"

Erik blinked, coming back to reality. "What was the question?"

Belle laughed. "Are you okay?"

"I think. You-" He didn't finsh his sentence.

"I what?"

"You meant what you said?"

"Of course! Why would I lie about something like that?"

Erik glanced over at Christine and Raoul, who were still fumbling with the ropes. "I can think of a few good reasons."

Belle sighed. "Really, Erik?"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Okay, this next little part is soooo uber unoriginal. I saw it on an episode of 10 Things I Hate About You. I just think it's so fitting. And, knowing Alyssa (Cossette in real life), this is what would really happen.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Cossette looked at the couple. She wanted to do it. It was really immature, but she wanted to.

She quietly crept up behind Belle. Then, she said loudly, "You want to _kiss_ him!"

Belle whipped around, red in the face. "Really? Are you five?"

Cossette laughed. "You know you want to!"

Belle clamped a hand over Coss's mouth, dragging her toward the lake, pushing her in.

Cossette sat up, soaking wet and grinning like a maniac. "I was right!"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Signora Guidicelli! Please slow down!"

"Yeah! What the guy with the fez said!"

"It's an _astrakhan cap!_"

"Whatever!"

Carlotta ignored the two's protests, continuing down the stairs at a furious pace. Not only was her husband's death the Phantom's fault, it was also that little spotlight-stealing Christine Daae!

Reaching the bottom, she crossed through the porticullis. "Hola!" she cried angrily. "Where is the little _cagna_?"

Christine glared at her. "Why do you keep calling me that? What does it even mean?"

***~*Since this is rated K+, I can't put the translation. Feel free to Google it if you wish*~***

Carlotta repeated the insult in French, smirking.

Christine's eyes narrowed. "That's it!" she cried, charging the Signora. She proceeded to slap her several times.

Raoul and Erik watched in shock, while Cossette hopped up and down, chanting "Cat fight! Cat fight!"

Meanwhile, Genny had caught up to Belle. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault!? I'm not the treacherous little-" Belle paused, not finding it in her to swear at her once best friend. Then she found a loophole. "Treacherous little _cagna_!"

Genny ignored this, continuing her accusations. "I didn't get the part in _Don Juan_ because of you!"

"First of all, it's _Don Juan __Triumphant_. Second, you can't sing!"

Erik nodded in agreement. "It's true. You're worse than Carlotta."

"I'm right here!" the Signora cried, breaking free of Christine's indignant rage. "And how do you know what I sound like, Senor Stalker?"

"Ever heard of Box Five?"

Carlotta shrugged. "You French people are _muy_ superstitious."

Cossette gasped. "You're not French?"

Everyone stopped. "It took you until now to realize-"

Erik, taking advantage of the momentary pause, pressed the button on the wall that would close the porticullis. Since Christine and Carlotta's "catfight" had taken Carlotta outside of the giant gate, she was now shut out. "Hey!'' She pounded on the porticullis for a while, then gave up and went back upstairs.

"That leaves just one problem," Erik said, turning to Genny. "Either leave willingly, or suffer the wrath of the punjab. Erik does not take kindly to unwelcome visitors."

Genny trembled. "What's a punjab? Do I even want to know? And why are you speaking in third person? I'm really confused."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me."  
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Hey! Where'd Daroga go? *cue creepy foreshadowing music***

**I finally got Alyssa (Coss) to read the original book by Gaston Leroux. She then proceeded to stand up in the middle of Language class and read the part where Erik is "dying of love". I sat there laughing the whole time.**

**Once again, mes ami, sorry for the wait. Hopefully the next one will be up soon, but you never know. I've been sick, and sat on the couch from 9am to 5pm watching gameshows for the last four days, so I haven't had much inspiration.**

**Until next time!**

**Tons of goldfishie love!**

**Belle DiAngelo**


	15. Chapter 14

**OMG!**

**Hi guys! It's been forever. **

**This is my last chapter of COF. Hopefully you'll like the ending. I did.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support!**

**Here goes!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Belle rolled her eyes. "Erik, don't hurt her. She may be a total _cagna_, but that's no justifiable cause to kill someone. Otherwise, you would have done away with Carlotta _years_ ago."

"Hmph. Good point." Erik lowered the punjab lasso, but still glared at Genny.

Genny shook. "Can I go now?"

Erik nodded. "You should all go. The mob will be here soon."

Cossette grinned. "Yeah, let's leave the happy couple alone." The comment earned a death-glare from Belle.

As they all (except for the so-called "happy couple") began to leave, Christine detatched herself from Raoul. She turned to Belle. "Are you sure about this?" She eyed Erik warily.

Belle smiled sadly. "Yeah. I-"

She broke off as Cossette tackled her with the mother of all bear hugs.

"Eep! Can't! Breathe! Coss!!!"

Emmeline yanked her away. "What Coss meant to say, was that we're going to miss you. Lots."

"It's not like I'm never going to see you guys again!" Belle said, a little confused.

"It's a distinct possibility." Erik had noislessly appeared behind her. "I'm not exactly fit to be social."

"Oh."

"I'll understand if you don't want-"

"Are you insane?" Belle grabbed the front of Erik's shirt. He couldn't help but wonder at how fast she could change emotions. "After all that, you think that I wouldn't want you anymore?"

"Well, I _am_ deformed, in case you didn't notice-"

"I _didn't_ notice! It's not that bad! It just looks like a bad sunburn!"

"But-"

"And I bet if you let the air get to it, it'd heal!"

"Are you finished?''

"Yes." Belle took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm done."

Christine smiled and fought back a laugh. "Now that that's settled, we should go." She drifted off back to Raoul. "Bye, Belle!"

"Bye, you two! Good luck!"

Cossette caught her in a final hug. "Love ya like a goldfish, girl!"

Belle laughed. "You too _mon ami_."

"One more thing. I call Maid of Honor."

"Good luck with that."

Emmeline shuffled up. "I-" She stopped and took a breath. "I'm sorry I blamed Erik."

"Don't be. It kind of _was_ his fault."

"I know, but I think somewhere along the line, blaming him was the same as blaming you."

"Don't worry." Belle hugged her. "You're still my favorite."  
Emmeline smiled. "Thanks. Best of luck to you guys."

"You too."

As the group began to walk off, Genny turned around. She looked as if she were about to say something, but turned back around at the last second.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

As soon as they were gone, Erik grabbed Belle's hand, dragging her behind a curtain.

"What-?"

"Shh!" He held a finger to her lips. "The mob!"

Belle nodded, green eyes wide. Erik motioned to a secret passage. She followed dutifully.

Once outiside, Belle smiled. "They're never going to find us now!"

Erik stared in the other direction, speechless.

Belle turned around. "Oh."

The great Opera Populaire was on fire.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just-" Erik sighed. "Where are we going to go?"

Belle smiled. "Well, I've heard about a _lovely_ new opera house in London."

Erik smiled appreciatively. "London it is, then. But first-" He fished around in his pocket, finally producing a ring with a _massive_ diamond.

Belle rolled her eyes. "Really, Erik. I don't see a point-"

"Hush. This is for me as much as it is for you." He got down on one knee. "Belle Nicola DiAngelo-"

"Yes?"

Erik laughed. "Will you marry me?"

"What's the word I'm looking for...Oh yeah. DUH!"

She grabbed the ring, put it on her left ring finger, and kissed Erik full on the lips.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**It's done. Wow. I hope you guys liked it!**

**I'm not planning any Phantom stories at the moment, but I am working on a Labyrinth one. Feel free to check it out.**

**Once again, I can't thank you enough for all the support. You guys are the best!**

**HER HIGHNESS SARAH OF BROOKFIELD-SHIRE bids you farewell.**

**For now.**

***cue ominous music***


End file.
